Deseos
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: este sorato es especial xq fue la primer historia que escribí... bueno es una historia en la que el subconciente de sora tiene participación especial


_ahhhhhhh no se que tan bien o mal redactado o hecho este este fic pero es que no le quiero corregir nada xq es sumamente simbólico para mí; es que es el primer fic que escribí en toda mi vida, cuando lo pensé y lo escribí tenía 14 años (2 menos que actualmente) y leerlo pues, sonará muy cursi pero me emociona... demasiado diría yo... bueno basta ojalá lo lean, les guste y dejen reviews..._

**Deseos...**

Miras la ventana como queriendo entender el porque de las cosas, leo tu mente como si fuera un libro, te sientes culpable de amar ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- ya ves, te conozco mejor de lo que crees  
- no me puedes entender  
- no me es difícil, pues soy parte de ti  
- déjame en paz

Dicho esto vuelves a ver la ventana, hay toda una tempestad en tu alma, increíble, ni siquiera hace cuatro años tenías tantos conflictos, te miro y veo humedecidos tus ojos, no has dejado esa actitud, que a mi parecer es infantil, desde que ella te confío su más grande secreto…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hace apenas unas horas, ella estaba de visita, vino porque tú eras su más grande amiga, porque quería decirte algo que lastimaría tu alma…

- hola, Sora  
- hola Mimi, ehm, se supone que iríamos al centro comercial  
- lo sé, pero no puedo ir, tengo que ver a unos amigos de papá  
- ah, esta bien, pero pudiste decírmelo por teléfono  
- bueno, hay otra cosa, es que yo estoy enamorada  
- wow, eso si es nuevo, que suertuda  
- gracias, ehm, sabes se trata de Matt, es mi novio  
- …  
- no pareces feliz  
- no, es que me sorprendí mucho  
- eso parece, hasta se te borró el color del rostro  
- felicidades, amiga- la abrazaste y sentiste una profunda tristeza  
- eres genial, Sora, nos vemos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ella se fue, sin saber que accidentalmente lastimó tu alma, desde entonces has contemplado esa ventana, ya me aburriste, tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos, por tu madre, quién esta preocupada por ti…

- Sora, saldré a arreglar un asunto  
- ¿tardarás mucho?  
- ¿quieres algo¿Por qué la pregunta?  
- ¿eh? No, por nada olvídalo

La miras salir, devuelves tu triste mirar a la ventana, de pronto lo ves, ahí esta con tu mejor amiga, ahí esta la persona a la que le has entregado tu vida, tu emblema, tu corazón, tu todo, el joven Ishida abraza a Mimi, y tu cortas esa visión al cerrar la cortina…

- no deberías ponerte así  
- no, pero no puedo evitarlo  
- es tu culpa, nunca le dijiste lo que sentías  
- siempre me falto valor  
- bueno, ahora no te quejes

Deduzco lo que tratas de decir "no te metas, no es tu asunto", pero estas equivocada, todo lo tuyo me afecta, y aunque no logro entender, tu sufrimiento me entristece, quiero comprender, pero eres un gran misterio…

Has tomado tu chamarra, quizá quieras dar un paseo, y si, vas a la puerta y sales con tristeza, caminas directo al parque, te sientas bajo un frondoso árbol, y sin hacer nada dejas que las lágrimas crucen tu rostro, apoyas la cabeza contra tus piernas, y lloras, nunca antes habías llorado en ese modo, creo que esta es una de las pocas veces que has llorado, será que tú eres resignada y silenciosa, bueno por lo menos así te he conocido…

- hola Sora  
- ah, Matt, que sorpresa- es obvio también yo me asuste  
- lo siento, no quise interrumpirte  
- no me interrumpiste, estoy bien  
- entonces, supongo que me podrías acompañar a mi ensayo  
- ¿yo? – esa pregunta nos sorprendió mucho  
- sí, tu Takenouchi  
- ehm, creo que sería mejor que Mimi te acompañará  
- …  
- ella es tu novia, no quiero que se ponga celosa  
- ah, sabía que te diría, eres como nuestra hermana, ven, por favor  
- si hermana es todo lo que puedo ser> , bueno  
- genial, vamos

Te obsequia un pañuelo y con el secas tu llanto por completo, estas anonadada, nunca esperaste que te pidiera acompañarlo, pero aun así no puedes evitar recordar lo que te dijo, desvías la mirada, y rápidamente ves que han llegado al lugar donde ensaya con su banda…

El ensayo es perfecto, tú lo escuchas idiotizada, no puedes evitar poner cara de niña enamorada, y para desgracia tuya, Ishida ni lo nota, eso te entristece un poco, miras la ventana, eso ya parece manía, y alcanzas a oír las voces de tus amigos…

Se abre la puerta y entran todos, Matt los observa un rato y regresa a su ensayo, tú te diriges a Kamiya, y a la pequeña Kary, Tai te mira detenidamente, entre ustedes no hay secretos, ve que has llorado y Yolei, evita que te diga lo que sea que iba a decir, Mimi se acerca a abrazar a Matt¡rayos, sentimos un agudo dolor en el corazón, sobre todo cuando se besan, todos se asombran y tú sales llorando de ahí…

Kamiya te alcanza y te detiene colocando su mano en tu hombro, tú lo miras con vidriosos ojos, y él te abraza, ese abrazo nos brinda el calor que nos faltaba, lloras de nuevo, ahora en brazos de Tai, este apoya su cabeza en la tuya, te aprieta a su pecho y acaricia tu rostro, esto no te molesta, al contrario te gusta y a mí me asusta¿es posible que te gusten las caricias de alguien que no es Matt.? Controlas tu llanto, y sin poder evitarlo hacen algo que a mi me deja de una pieza…

Se miran un par de minutos y antes de darnos cuenta se han unido en un sorpresivo, pero apasionada beso, te abrazas de su cuello y él de tu cintura…

El golpeteo de granizo en la ventana nos despierta, menos mal, fue un sueño, despiertas en tu cama como siempre, solo que hoy yo he vivido un sueño loco, miras el reloj, apenas las diez de la noche, tomamos una pequeña siesta, bostezas y procedes a continuar durmiendo y soñando con Matt, claro está…

Lo que ahora nos despierta son los rayos del sol, que se filtran por una rendija, te cubres con la mano y permaneces unos minutos acostada, te incorporas y te diriges al baño, el agua brota limpia y clara en la bañera, es tibia y acogedora, te desnudas y te metes, permaneces sumergida un buen rato, después de limpiar tu rostro, sales del baño envuelta en una toalla, te pones unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa rosa, y unos broches en el pelo…

- ahora si te ves preciosa  
- no es cierto- te ríes  
- oye, dime ¿besaste a Kamiya?  
- ¿yo, de ningún modo, somos casi hermanos  
- entonces fue un sueño  
- yo creo que sí, un beso no alucines  
- ¿y no ha venido Mimi?  
- ¿Mimi, no creo  
- me alegro que haya sido solo un sueño

Sales de casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios, caminas sin rumbo fijo, eso no nos preocupa, menos mal que arregle las cosas, y al llegar a una esquina, te topas con el joven Ishida, el color sube a tu rostro, y aparece un nerviosismo inexplicable, pero solo de tu parte, él te sonríe, como nos gusta esa sonrisa, y te toma delicadamente de las manos, ahora clava en tus ojos rojizos, el azul de los suyos y te mira con infinita dulzura, el corazón amenaza salirse de tu pecho, en cualquier momento…

- Sora, seré directo contigo  
- tranquila, Sora  
- tú me gustas mucho  
- tú a mí también – casi ni se te escucha

Te abraza y te roba un beso, rápido y apasionado, lo miras y ahora eres tú quién besa sus labios, el beso se prolonga un poco, ambos están abrazados, tú de su cuello, él de tu cintura, haciendo todo lo posible, y lo imposible, para que el momento no se acabe, yo estoy feliz, después de todo esta historia fue mejor de lo que imaginaba, y al final, bueno, se hicieron realidad todos nuestros deseos…

FIN

sinceramente espero sus reviews... bueno sin más comentarios por el momento me despido...

PrInCeSs DrEMeR


End file.
